Talk:Castlevania Block 1
March 24, 2013 Edit Why is Enemy Table removed?--Kiyuhito (talk) 06:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC) It appears to have been replaced with images of the enemies. For consistency, I think it'd be nice to have it in there. Perhaps its not needed or takes up too much space when there's a full guide to a level or it doesn't "go with" the artistic style of the guide? --Reinhart77 (talk) 06:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Maybe I could try to find a way to make it collapsible for pages that have full guide text?--Reinhart77 (talk) 06:22, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I was doing a little experimeting. I'm going add a new table that also incorporates a strategy for each enemy. --Nagumo baby (talk) 06:45, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I used the enemy description from Harmony of Despair. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:51, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Cool idea using the Harmony of Despair description. --Reinhart77 (talk) 14:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Are their Hit Points and Score unnecessary? And, Were they old at the time of Castlevania1? Well, probably, it is better than unofficial description.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : I'll add Hit Points and Score. Regarding the description, I would have prefered to use the descriptions from the Japanese manual, but I couldn't find a translation. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. For a while, I performed Transcript of the Japanese manual descriptions. Talk:Castlevania_Bestiary--Kiyuhito (talk) 06:18, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll go ahead and add a collapse feature to the enemy table (the item table can already do this). We can consider adding this table collapsed in addition to the information in the other table. I don't want things like unofficial descriptions (which the HD descriptions basically are for the original game) or strategy information (which Nagumo indicated she's planning on adding) to appear in the standard table, but this information is good to have in a strategy guide for a level page. Entries to the enemy guide table can also be tailored to the level a little bit. Right now, it's possible to override the "location" column to be specific to a level. So, the table could specify the stages within Block 1 that an enemy appears in, instead of which Blocks the enemy appears in. I'll add this table collapsed with the block-specific location information, maybe at the bottom of the guide, and we can see how it turns out.--Reinhart77 (talk) 17:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I've updated the templates to support hiding the tables and specifying local location information and details. Some technical difficulties include: * The table loses its color when its collapsible for some reason. * The show link is dark and hard to read * Not sure how best to hide some of the unused columns, but I have some ideas. * When a "local" location is used, I put the original location that shows all the blocks an enemy is in in a hover text above the word "(all)". This is read as straight text with no formatting, showing tokens like the brackets used in the hyperlinks, so it doesn't look the greatest, but the information is there. I saw on some other wiki's that they can get full wiki-text, including hyperlinks and pictures, to appear in popups, but I haven't figured out how to do it yet. Anyways, its something to play with.--Reinhart77 (talk) 01:48, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I haven't figured out yet how to actually hide a column, but I did make it possible to shrink them down in size when there's no data for them in any of the rows. Now I gotta figure out how to get rid of that annoying tick (') that appears in the description when it's not populated.--Reinhart77 (talk) 15:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I've added all the info of the enemy data table into the one from the "Enemies" section. Is it ok if I remove it? --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:59, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I understand that the purpose of the new table is to make the color patterns and data-displayed more game-specific. It kind of conflicts with the purpose of the general data tables, whose purpose is so that you only have to enter data once in one place, and then it automatically gets updated everywhere else that it gets called at. I'm thinking of adding a feature to data tables that will allow you to use that data that's contained in them, but have it displayed in a custom-manner. Right now, the data can be arranged in a table row like fashion or an infobox-like fasion, I should be able to expand on that capability. I don't know if this is something that's desirable, since sometimes it might just be easier to create your own table than mess around with getting the data tables to do what you want. I think I'll give it a try just to see how it goes. I'll try to replicate the look and feel of the table you made in this level using data from the data templates, and we can decide if its something we want to use. If not, it'll be an interesting demonstration.--Reinhart77 (talk) 14:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Gallery I would like to add a blue border to the gallery and make the font of the title green in order to match the navigation template, but I'm having trouble making the changes. Does anyone know how to do this? --Nagumo baby (talk) 10:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :I know the CV:HD page used a yellow border long ago, you may find the code in the page's history. --Chernabogue (talk) 16:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC)